Bacterial DNA codes for information that regulates transcription of genes into mRNA which codes for proteins or enzymes used for control of growth and processing of energy, carbon and other compounds by the cell. Most of these transcriptional regulators/repressors function to turn on and off genes to minimize expenditure of cellular energy in response to their growth environment (i.e., presence of growth substrate, metals, temperature, etc.).